What Have You Done?
by NellieZabini4
Summary: One-Shot. Draco disregards his feelings and Harry's hurt in the process. The Chamber of Secrets has always held dark memories for Harry but now it will hold so much more. Depressing angst abound. Slash. Drarry.


**Yay! One-shot time! and yes, I'm still writing! It's very exciting, I know. Anyhow, I apologize for those readers of my other stories who are unhappy with me because I haven't updated in months, but school's killing me and I've had a really really really bad case of writers block. Hence this one shot. I just had to do something dark and angsty-ish. And for those who read 'The Snake Pit' I have taken it down because I was going nowhere with it. I'll re-post it once I start writing more again...sorry :( ****  
**

**So this is basically just a depressing angsty 'world falling apart and everything going to shit' one-shot featuring DRARRY! I know, the shock. I think it's pretty self explanatory, but it does have some smut references in it so BE WARNED!  
**

**WARNING: yes, this is SLASH! not just any slash either, but DRARRY SLASH! If you do not like do not read, please and thank you. Also this has darker themes in it, so if you don't like depressing stuff don't read either. And finally, if you don't like smutty themes please don't read this, hopefully you've all been properly warned away from this story by now. (and yes, this does mean there are mentions of the s** word- if you don't know what that's referencing please don't read either :D )  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, still don't own Harry Potter nor Draco Malfoy...the world would be a terrifying place if I did.  
**

**Oh, and pretend that when Harry destroyed the diary not all of Voldemort's soul was destroyed so there are still fragments of it left. :D  
**

**I think that's about it! If you like it please REVIEW! But pretty please be nice :)  
**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! 3 ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**What Have You Done?**

Draco thrust one more time before collapsing on top of Harry, completely exhausted. It was getting on midnight after one of his and the Gryffindor's late night rendezvous, something that had by now become a nightly occurrence.

It had all started a couple weeks ago when Draco had walked into the Quidditch locker rooms to see Harry in all his glory wanking as though his life depended on it with two fingers already shoved up his arse. Needless to say just that sight got Draco's southern region's attention. One thing led to another and soon Draco was arriving at the Gryffindor's dorm room door almost nightly.

Everything was fine and dandy, the shagging was spectacular, until one night three days prior as Draco felt something strange as he spilled into the Golden Boy beneath him. It was warm and pleasant and a feeling located somewhere in the left part of his chest. He didn't like it. He was a MALFOY for goodness sake! He wasn't used to feeling _affection _and _cuddly_ and *shudder* _sweet._

So Draco made up his mind, him being a coward and afraid of his true feelings. He wasn't a fucking Hufflepuff! He would end this with Harry. He would just walk away before he got too attached and did something stupid.

Draco pulled out and sat up, slipping off the bed and hurriedly pulling his clothes back on. Harry groaned and flipped over to scowl at Draco, used to his post-coital cuddling. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?!"

"Back to Slytherin." Draco said with a drawl, throwing on his robe and trying not to feel a flash of guilt.

Harry gaped as him, confusion written all over his face. "But why?"

Draco shrugged, pulling on his shoes. "I have other things to do. Blaise is…waiting for me." He winced as Harry let out an angry growl.

"So you're just going to shag and run? I thought you were better than that. I must have overestimated you." Harry spat and Draco rolled his eyes, annoyance flaring at Harry's tone of voice.

"Look, Potter, I don't know what your problem is. Blaise is never like this after we-" he cut off as he realized what he had almost said. Harry's face went from angered to empty and devoid of feeling in a matter of seconds.

"You fuck him too." Harry said quietly. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Draco didn't even try to protest it being false, it was easier this way. Easier to have Harry hate him and think he was shagging Blaise too then know his real feelings. He was such a coward.

Instead Draco put an aloof smirk onto his lips and shrugged. "We're not dating, Potter. Did you really think I'd give up shagging other blokes just because I was fucking you?" He snorted scathingly and missed the flash of understanding on Harry's face. "I'm sorry if you expected me to be all Gryffindor and cuddly and warm." he took a deep breath and uttered the next few words, knowing there was no going back after they had left his lips. "It's meaningless sex, Potter. You're not worth it."

Harry felt a flash of hate and anger…and then nothing. In his head all he could was 'you're worthless, not good enough. Never good enough.' "Get out." he said quietly, voice empty.

Draco looked at him a moment, regret shooting through him before turning tail like the coward he was and making his leave from the room. It was better this way, right?

For a few moments Harry just sat there, unable to think clearly. He had trusted the Slytherin, he had liked him, he had… it was stupid. He should have known Malfoy would hurt him. The Slytherin was right, too. He was worthless, not good enough. And he never would be.

He rose from the bed and dressed slowly, trembling slightly. Looking at his bed with rumpled sheets, still smelling like the Slytherin, Harry turned towards the door and started running. He ran without thinking, not planning where he was going.

After a while he slowed to a stop right outside of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Where the Chamber was. He had brought Draco down there a few days earlier, thinking he might like to see his house founder's secret hide out. Now he was regretting that decision.

"Open." Harry hissed, the snake-like syllables falling easily from his lips. There was a thud and the sink sunk into the ground, revealing the gaping opening to the pipe and entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. He looked around, heart hurting and empty, before sliding down to the darkness.

He reached the Chamber, opening the second door and slipped through to the cavernous room, never mind leaving the entrance open. No one knew he was there. He stood near the feet of the statue of Salazar Slytherin and stared at the inky black stain on the floor.

There was a whoosh of air behind him, but Harry didn't turn around. "Go away, Tom." he murmured. "You're not wanted here."

Whispered filled the air and his mind as the lasting remnants of Tom Riddle hissed against Harry's ear. "You're nothing…worthless. How could he ever love you?" the voice murmured and Harry trembled.

"You're wrong." Harry whispered, but his voice lacked conviction. "He-he cared about me."

"Why would he care? You're useless… he's better off without you." the shadow of Tom hissed, circling Harry. "You're a freak, who would ever love you?" Harry shook and a choked sob was wrenched from his lips. Every word was true, and every word made its way to Harry's pained heart.

There was a clank behind him and Harry turned around slowly, entranced. On the ground lay a dagger, blade glistening sliver in the half-light. "Do it, no one will care." The mist whispered against Harry's ear again as the Gryffindor stared at the blade. "No one will miss you. Do iiiitttttt."

Slowly, Harry picked up the dagger and looked at his forearm, blank and pale.

:::::::::

Draco paused midway down the corridor and punched the wall, feeling blood gush from his cut knuckles. He swore loudly, guilt and anger directed through himself rushing through his system.

He rested his head against the cold stone of the wall and sighed, briefly contemplating going back to Harry though he knew it would be no use. His head jerked up as he heard a petulant girly voice behind him.

"I haven't seen you in _forever_, Draco." the voice whined and Draco spun around to see the ghost of Moaning Myrtle floating behind him.

"Go away, Myrtle." Draco said wearily, the usual bite in his voice gone.

Myrtle ignored him and went on in her simpering voice. "Where's your boy Harry? I saw him in my bathroom just a few minutes ago. You didn't hurt him, did you?"

Her words sent a fresh needle of guilt through Draco's chest, but he kept his face cold and sneering. "So what if I did? I don't care or need him." he tried to walk past the ghost girl, but she hovered in front him. It wouldn't be worth the consequences to walk through her.

The ghost folded her arms and gave Draco a look. "He went down to the Chamber, Draco."

"So?"

"He only goes down there when he's depressed, dumbass." Myrtle said with a bitchy scowl. "I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid again…" she trailed off.

Draco blinked and frowned. Again? "What happened last time?"

Myrtle gave a breathy sigh. "Last time Theodore Nott played with poor Harry he tried to jump off the Astronomy Tower. The poor dear." she sighed sadly, a translucent tear running down her pearly cheek.

"No." Draco gasped and started running, Myrtle quickly moving out of his way. He saw the open entrance to the Chamber and slid down the pipe, heart pounding in the fear of what he might find. One thought ran round and round in his head—what have you done now?

:::::::::

When Harry first pressed the dagger into his flesh it didn't hurt, just a small prick like a needle puncturing skin. The curve in the letter was beautiful when the rich crimson blood bubbled to the surface. By the "A" blood was running down his wrist, his vision becoming spotty. He finished with the "O" and looked his arm with a deranged smile.

The dagger fell from Harry's red and glistening hand, landing with a jarring clatter in the cold silence. The last bits of Voldemort's soul had gone, his duty done. Harry looked down at the perfectly formed word as his vision blackened and he fell to the ground.

:::::::::

Draco ran, stumbling in his haste, into the Chamber, a choking sound escaping his throat as he saw the body lying on the ground. He hurried over and dropped down at the Gryffindor's side, turning even paler and almost throwing up at the sight of his arm. "Oh Harry, what have you done?" he murmured, brushing dark hair off of Harry's colorless forehead.

The Gryffindor stirred, eyes fluttering at Draco's touch. "I'm sorry…" he breathed. "I wasn't good enough." Draco tried to say something comforting, reassure Harry that he had always been good enough but all that came out was a choked sobbing sound as the boy fell still.

Draco's eyes fell on the dagger, its blade grinning up at him with smirking splatters of red. His gaze traveled from it to the five letters carved into Harry's arm, running with blood, then back to the dagger as he reached for it with a dazed look. His fingers closed around the handle as he stared at Harry's still, cold face. "Oh Harry…what have I done?"


End file.
